1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to test systems, and more particularly to a test system for testing light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of a front bezel of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices such as a personal computer system or a server, may have many LEDs for showing working status of different parts of the system, such as a hard disk drive and a DVD player. Typically, the LEDs are installed manually, increasing the likelihood that an LED is installed in the wrong position. For example, an LED that is intended to indicate the working status of the DVD player may be inadvertently installed in a position that would indicate a working status of the hard disk drive.
What is needed, therefore, is a test device capable of indicating if an LED has been installed in the wrong position of a electronic device.